Kemo For Emo
Kemo For Emo is a pop-punk band that was formed in 2003, in Houston, TX. Larry Sanders (vocals/rhythm guitar) and Brian Gibbs (bass/vocals) formed a musical bond in their love for catchy, rhythmic, and energetic tunes. After honing their skills by playing local mainstay venues such as Fitzgerald's and Numbers and all across their home state, they further exercised their song writing skills. In 2004, they felt the need to expand dynamically by adding guitarist, Kelvin Baron. Creative differences yielded the welcomed replacement of their previous drummer with Matthew Martinez, who had his own impressive musical background. Together, they refined their repertoire through several shows throughout the southern US. Early in the Summer of 2005, they ventured to nationally renowned Sugar Hill Studios to record the culmination of their efforts, I'd Rather Have A Broken Neck... which was released in July 2005. November 2005 brought the departure of Kelvin, due to reasons beyond anyones control, along with his replacement, Jake Rawls. With the musical climate left in a waning state, Kemo For Emo will take the musical world by storm with their humorous and lighthearted, yet aggressive and emotional sound. In 2005, they were runner-up for "Best Pop Punk Band of the Year" by the Houston Press, a newspaper in their hometown. Again in 2006 and 2007 Kemo For Emo has been nominated for the Houston Press Awards. In early 2006 Kemo For Emo signed with Houston based indie label Monstrose Records. Winter 2006 brought the release of their first full length album titled, "What Happens In Omaha" which was released on Montrose Records. What Happens In Omaha received great reviews and produced 3 singles, " And I", "Don't Hesitate", and "Fairytale". In late 2007 , Jake Rawls left Kemo For Emo to pursue a full time College schedule. In late 2008 Jake Rawls returned to Kemo For Emo. In October of 2009, Kemo For Emo signed with Houston Based Label Space City Records. They have released their first single in 3 years, " Track Record" to go on the Space City Records winter compilation. Larry Fenix appears on a song called "Party With Me"; a collaboration with The Krunkquistadors, another Space City Records Artist. The band regrouped in late 2013. In 2016 Kemo For Emo released, "A Picture Perfect Romance" to glowing reviews, winning Best Punk Band in Texas, Best Punk Singer at the MXD awards. Larry Fenix won Best Local Director at the SLM Awards for his work on the short film (4 music video series). In 2019 they released the album, "The Children of Oblivion". A video was released for Muse for the Moment, the bands first single from the album. Discography Albums * What Happens In Omaha - 2006 * A Picture Perfect Romance - 2016 * The Children of Oblivion - 2019 EPs * I'd Rather Have A Broken Neck... Singles * Words to a Sad Song - 2005 * And I - 2006 * Don't Hesitate - 2007 * Fairytale - 2008 * Track Record - 2009 * Jingle Bell Rock - 2014 * The Straightline - 2016 * No Tell - 2016 * Hold My Hand - 2018 * Muse for the Moment - 2019 * It's All Different Now - 2019 ---- Appears On * Montrose Records * Space City Records Compilations *Space City Records Compilation, "Track Record" - 2009 Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:American pop punk musical groups